Principal Shin of Shirokin Gakuen
by Mysticallydreamin
Summary: Sawada Shin has finally decided what to do with his life and ten years after his graduation he has become the principal of Shirokin Academy! He enjoys himself by scaring the Head Teacher, but can he gain the respect and control of his troublesome students
1. Chapter 1

Sawada Shin gazed up at the Shirokin badge on the stone archway that stood in front of the school. The early morning sun was just peeking over the horizon and the grounds were eerily silent as he stood pondering. Ten years ago he had graduated and thought that he would never look upon this school again, much less enter it. But today he would cross the threshold, and once again walk along the hallways of his alma mater. A crooked smile appeared on his face as he recalled his days in this school: the fights, the friends, the fun, and, of course, the person who changed his life. "Yankumi," he murmured as he remembered her clumsy ways and foul language. _It's amazing,_ he thought, _that one person could change so many lives for the better._ But he had seen it happen. He had sat back and watched as his homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi Kumiko, had challenged, inspired, and gained the respect of his classmates through her passion for teaching, her devotion to her students, and her combat skills. He grinned as he recalled his schoolboy crush that he had had for her in those days. _She would have called it puppy love, _he thought and snorted, imagining her face lighting up as she would laugh at him for it. Shin had spent a year after graduation in Africa, building homes and orphanages. Meanwhile, he spent a lot of time soul-searching, trying to decide upon what he wanted to do with his life. All of his classmates had dreams, designer, architect, etc., but he still didn't know! It wasn't until the last week of his stay that he had an epiphany. The only person he had ever trusted, admired, and loved, was a teacher. If only there were more teachers like her, perhaps fewer students would drop out to become thugs. His breath had caught when the thought came to him, _I could be a teacher like her._ After that night, picking a college and graduating from it had been a piece of cake. He began as a teacher at smaller high schools; however he had rose quickly in the ranks, his unusual teaching style and his intellect shooting him above the rest until he was at the rank he is now.

Footsteps echoing across the road interrupted his reverie and he turned to see two men approaching the archway, wearing formal suits and…were those helmets? He quickly hid behind a tree in order to listen to their conversation.

"The new principal is coming today," one said, his back straight as spoke officiously. "We must be sure that all goes well."

"Yes, yes, Head Teacher Sawatari," the other nodded anxiously. "All must go well, we cannot have an incident like with the last principal." There was a shudder in his voice as he spoke those last words.

_Curious¸ _Shin wondered, _what incident?_

"I heard this principal is young, but fierce!" the head teacher said, proudly. "Surely he will be able to whip those hooligans into shape!"

Shin shook his head. _Still haven't changed, huh Sawatari? Haven't even gotten promoted yet. I wonder how you'll enjoy being the underling to one of your past "hooligans". How old are you now, fifty?_

"Yes! Let's make today incident free and welcome the new principal!" Sawatari exclaimed and Shin watched from behind the tree as the two put their hands out together and exclaimed in one voice, "Fight-oooh…"

"Excuse me!" Well, he couldn't very well resist interrupting that shout, now could he? His policy was to keep people off-guard!

He barely resisted bursting out laughing as the two teachers stumbled apart and spun around, surprise plainly written on their faces.

Shin swallowed his laughter and spoke fiercely, "Are you teachers to this school?" The two startled teachers took a few seconds to compose themselves before they could answer.

"Yes, I am Head Teacher Sawatari and this is Murata Ryu, the science teacher. How can we help you?"

"I am Sawada Shin, your new principal." Shin had spoken the words loudly and imperiously, barely controlling his reaction as the two teachers jumped backwards again, almost falling over this time.

The Head Teacher was the first to bow, followed quickly by the other. "Sir! We didn't expect you so early, school has not even begun yet!"

"I like to see all the aspects of the school, from the people who arrive the earliest to those who stay the latest," Shin replied. "You can learn a lot about a place by who arrives first and who leaves last. Remember that!"

"Yes, sir!" the two exclaimed together, bowing again.

Shin could see Sawatari's thoughts go across his face. "What is it, Head Teacher? Do you have a question?"

"Ah, it is only that your name sounds so familiar!" Sawatari exclaimed, bowing again. "Have we met some time before?" He looked into Shin's eyes, but was easily cowed by Shin's "Mad-phase" which consisted of widening eyes, flaring nostrils and a puffed-out chest.

"Met?! Us?! I'm sure you would remember if we had!" Shin was laughing so hard on the inside now that he was surprised he could still keep up his act.

The Head Teacher flinched as he responded, "Hai! Of course I would remember, how stupid of me! Forgive me, Principal Sawada!" He bowed low this time, his head almost touching his knees.

Shin glanced at the other teacher, who seemed frozen in the upright position, fear in every line of his body. Shin smirked. Easy as pie.

"Well, since this is our first meeting, I will let you off this time," he told the two teachers as he turned towards the school. "Now, what can you tell me about this school?"

The three proceeded to enter the school grounds, the head teacher stuttering his way through a brief history of the school as Shin half-listened. He was more curious about the incident the two had spoken of before, but Sawatari was now on a roll about the pride of the school and that nonsense. Oh well, he'd find out about it eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After an hour of touring all the nicer parts of the school, and hearing the head teacher become more and more confident in his speeches about the school awards and achievements, the three teachers came across a hallway. This particular hallway was different than all the other hallways they had just passed through. For one, the head teacher tried to go right past it without even looking at it. For two, the hallway was darkened with graffiti and littered with broken chairs, torn books, and other demolished school supplies.

Principal Sawada stopped and stared at the hallway. Strong flashes of his own high school memories came back to him as he read the scribbled graffiti and recalled breaking chairs just like these when he had gotten too angry at life.

_Nothing has truly changed, has it? _He thought, entering the hallway as if in a trance. He ran his fingers lightly over the spray-painted characters that proclaimed love, hate, and superiority.

The two other teachers suddenly realized that the footsteps that were following them in their tour had stopped. The head teacher closed his eyes and swallowed. He had hoped that they could just continue, that the principal would somehow not see the hallway for the class 3-D. Quickly he turned around and ran back towards that hallway, with Murata Ryu right behind him. _Maybe if we hurry, we can avoid disaster!_

Running at full speed towards the hallway, the two skidded to a stop just in time to see their feared new principal opening the door to the 3-D classroom (which was already hanging off its hinges). The silence was deafening as the two teachers held their breath in anticipation of the new principal's fury at the state of the classroom.

Shin opened the door to his old classroom and raised an eyebrow. The room was even worse than when his class was in residence! The graffiti and damages were, of course, prevalent, with insulting drawings of the school teachers and officials covering the walls. _Some of these drawings are actually quite good,_ Shin noticed as he suppressed a grin at a picture of the head teacher as an ape. _One of these students is quite the artist._

The windowpanes were gone, replaced by strong metal bars. _Are these iron?_ Shin thought with amazement, lightly touching the bars. Suddenly the bar he had touched gave away with a clang! Shin dove to catch the bar, his fast reflexes saving it from falling to the ground outside. He sighed with relief, then rolled his eyes as he realized the ground outside was only a few feet down and he could have just reached down to retrieve it instead of catching it. Shaking his head, he came back through the window and inspected the place where the bar had rested. He saw that the bottom and top of the bar had been carefully chipped away, making the bar easy to remove. After further inspection, he saw that all the bars were the same way. _What were they thinking locking these boys up? Is this a jail or a school?!_

He heard a sound at the door and turned to see the head teacher and science teacher enter the classroom. Truly angry now, he said only one word in a hard, clipped tone. "Explain."

The head teacher decided to take a careless approach. "The students in this class are criminals, as you can see by the state of this room! They destroy everything they touch. They have no respect for anyone and no respect for this school! We put the bars on the windows and locks on the door in order to keep them from fighting with the rest of the school, but you can see how well that worked! Honestly, you should not care about these students. They have no future, except for life on the streets or a life in prison! Come, I will show you Class 1-D, they have won several academic awards, you know!" He gestured towards the outer hallway, obviously eager to get out of the classroom.

"No future, you say?" Shin spoke softly, staring at the bar in his hands, his eyes dark. Without warning, he turned and knocked out the rest of the bars in the window with the bar in his hands. Turning to the other two teachers, he saw them jump in fear at the loud crash of the bars and the obvious anger in the principal's face.

"I want these bars off the windows and have them replaced with brand new window panes! I also want the door replaced *without locks* and the desks replaced. Now!"

The teachers bowed and yelled a quick "Yes sir!" Then the science teacher had a thought. "We'll paint over this old graffiti as well, we'll make this classroom as good as new!"

"No," said Shin, with less anger in his voice this time. "Keep the drawings. Some are actually quite good." He allowed a smirk to come over his face as his eyes lingered on the ape drawing again. Sawatari noticed this and his eyes narrowed. _Is this man implying that…_

His thoughts were interrupted when the head teacher threw down the last iron bar and paced across the room to the doorway. "Now, show me to my office and have the homeroom teacher of this class meet me there as soon as he returns!" With that, he turned and traipsed his way around broken desks and materials to get to the outer hallway.

The two teachers turned to stare at each other. Finally, the science teacher broke the silence. "So, when will you tell him that the homeroom teacher for this class quit yesterday?"

Sawatari paled. He knew the reaction to that announcement would not be pleasant.


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's note: Ok, I won't usually write author's notes like this, but I just wanted to thank all those that reviewed and stuck with my first two chapters. I know that it was a long time between the first and second chapters. I honestly hadn't expected to go on with this story, but people seemed to actually like it! I was very surprised. Anyways, I hope you like my Shin. I know he's a bit OOC, but he's grown up a bit. It has been ten years, after all.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE QUIT?!"

The secretary jumped at the yell, bumping into the science teacher, Murata Ryu. Murata was shaking his head and had his hands pressed together as if in prayer.

"He sounds fierce!" the secretary said, her voice sounding scared.

"Fierce? He's a monster!" Murata exclaimed. "You know those iron bars in the 3-D classroom? He took them all out in one blow!"

"One blow? That's ridiculous, no one could do that," Hanako Emi, the third year English teacher said, coming into the room.

"I saw it with my own eyes!" replied Murata. "He was so angry at the state of the classroom that he tore one of the bars out of the window and used it to destroy the rest of them! He said he wants big changes there. I am scared for the head teacher, he must explain how their homeroom teacher quit yesterday!" He rubbed his hands together and looked anxiously towards the principal's door.

"Ooh, yes, that would make a new principal upset," agreed Hanako. "Perhaps we should pray for Sawatari's safety!"

"I have been," Murata said, "but I don't think it'll work against that monster!"

"What if he eats him?" the secretary asked in a whisper.

Just then the door opened and the monster stepped out. "What are you all standing around for?" he demanded. "Don't you have work to do?"

The three jumped. "Yes sir!" The teachers almost ran out of the room, and the secretary jumped back to her desk and started typing furiously.

The principal turned back toward the door as the Head teacher stepped out, his face pale. Secretly, Sawada was rejoicing. What a coincidence that the home room teacher for Classroom 3D (whom he had been planning to fire anyways for the bars on the window bit) had also been the math teacher for the third year students?

"Because this teacher was so incompetent that he would quit in the middle of a school year, I will have to hire a new one. Ms…" and here he paused, "What was your name?"

"Who, me?" the secretary asked?

"Yes, you! Who else would I be talking to?"

"I'm sorry! My name is Sasaki Kazumi!"

"Well, Sasaki, I want you to call the agency and ask for this name. I don't care where else she may be teaching, I want this teacher!" He scribbled down a name on a piece of paper and handed it to the secretary. Then, he turned again to the head teacher. "I have seen this teacher in action. This is the teacher that we need."

With a slight nod, which was hastily returned with bows, the principal swept back into his office, closing the door securely behind him.

The head teacher looked at the secretary. His face, which had been pale just a moment before, was alight with fierce anticipation. "Work hard to get that teacher, Sasaki, I'm sure that whoever it is, is a fierce as he is!" And he strode out into the hallway, full of the knowledge that those horrible students in class 3D were soon to get what they deserved!

The secretary looked at the name and wondered what this teacher would be like. She knew that if it was what the principal wanted, then it was her job to get this teacher. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too much convincing.

She picked up the phone and dialed the agency. "Hello? We need a teacher as soon as possible. The teacher's name? Yamaguchi Kumiko. Is she available?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Sneak…sneak….sneak…sneak…….

"Ou, what do you think you're doin'?"

"Oh, hi Kyo! How's it goin'?"

"Going? That's what I'd like to know! You leave for over a year and just come sneaking back in?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if the readers would forgive me for leaving them hanging for so long…"

"I don't think it's the readers you have to worry about."

"Oh, why?"

"You left that secretary on hold for a year!"

"EEP! Sorrry!"

Anyways, sorry for the wait! (I've actually written a few chapters this time, so I'll update once a week for a little while at least!)

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

The light, sweet singing of birds filled the air, blown in by the soft wind that also carried the sweet smell of the blooming sakura trees. Yamaguchi Kumiko inhaled the pleasant scent as the wind blew her long, black hair behind her. Standing on the top of this hill, she imagined she could rule the world.

At least until the sounds of yelling mothers caused her to startle and look behind her. 'Oh no!' she thought as she saw the upset parents running fast towards her.

As she turned and ran, looking for a place to hide, she thought 'Who would have thought that letting 5 year olds watch Yakuza movies would make these parents so upset? I watched Yakuza movies all the time when I was that young!'

Yamaguchi Kumiko, granddaughter of the head of the Oedo Yakuza clan, ten year veteran teacher (but never at the same school twice), had been fired from her teaching job.

Again.

The sounds of angry parents finally drifted off into the distance, and Kumiko climbed out from underneath the bridge that she had slid beneath. She sighed, discouraged from this most recent failure, and trudged home.

The sun was setting as she walked down the streets to her home. She absent-mindedly acknowledged the calls of "Welcome home, ojou!" that she assailed her from all sides by the nice shop owners and families that she had known since her childhood.

She paused in front of her home and took a deep breath to brace herself before opening the door and calling out "I'm home!" The sounds of rushing and stumbling feet reverberated through the hall as the lower members of the Oedo Clan rushed to her to welcome her back.

She sighed as she nodded to these members and went straight down the hall to her bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her.

"She looks sad," noted Oshima Kyotarou one of the underbosses.

"Perhaps something happened with one of her students," answered Tetsu.

"Maybe she was fired again," said Minoru, earning slaps on the head from the other two.

Kuroda, the head of the clan, overheard this conversation and became worried about his granddaughter. He knocked on his granddaughter's door lightly before letting himself in her room and closing the door behind himself.

"How was school?" he asked, noting her face-down figure on the bed, head buried in her pillow.

"Mmmhmm-mmmd" was her answer.

"Come now, Kumiko," he said as he gently patted her on the shoulder. "It couldn't have been that bad. Just tell me all about it."

She looked up pitifully from her pillow. "I got fired."

"Oh. Dear, please don't be sad. Perhaps teaching little children is just not for you. You always had great success with the older children. Especially the highschoolers. Remember, how you always were able to get them all to graduate? You have a gift, Kumiko. You can see beyond what has made every other teacher give up on them and find the potential in them."

"Even if I had to beat it out of them," she muttered.

"Yes, even then," chuckled Kuroda. "But every one in your class graduated, didn't they?"

"Yes, yes they did!" Kumiko said excitedly. "I'll go to the agency tomorrow and see if any high school positions are open."

"You do that," said Kuroda. "Meanwhile, it's time for dinner. Come, we made all your favorites."

"Yes!" exclaimed Kumiko happily, and she daydreamed on the way to the dining room about teaching high school again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hahahaha! Look, I updated!

Chapter 5

Yamaguchi Kumiko yawned widely and slapped the button on her alarm, stopping the annoying beeping that had woken her. She went through her morning ablutions in a sleepy haze and it wasn't until she sat down at breakfast that she remembered she had been fired yesterday and that she had to go to the employment office first thing in the morning. 'Oh no!' she thought as she hurried to change into her best dress suit, running around the house looking for her lucky pigtail bands. She ran out the door, but was called back so that her father could give her his blessing for the day. ***A/N: I'm guessing that's what he's doing when he hits the two rock things together behind her.....***

As Kumiko ran out of the gate, she didn't hear the phone ring back in the house, but she did hear Wakamatsu call to her to stop. "Wait, Ojou!"

"I'm in a hurry," she yelled back as she jogged in place.

"But it's the agency! They said they've already got a job for you!"

"That was quick..." muttered Kumiko as she walked back to the house and picked up the phone."Hello? This is Kumiko....math teacher at a high school?.... Of course I'd be interested!... They asked for me? Wow!...Shirokin High School? Of course, I can be there in just a few minutes.... Ask for the new principal? All right! Thank you!"

Kumiko turned to her family, stunned. "Apparently the math teacher at Shirokin High School quit the other day and the new principal requested me by name."

"Shirokin? Isn't that the name of your first school?" asked Kuroda.

"Yes. I guess I must have made an impression to have them ask me back!"

"See there? I told you everything would be all right. Now, when do you have to be there?"

"8:30 to meet the new principal."

"But Ojou," exclaimed Kyo, "it's already 8:15!"

"Oh no! Goodbye everyone!" Kumiko yelled, running back out the door and down the street.

"Good luck Ojou!" she heard in return.

Kumiko ran down the streets, vaulting over bushes and railings, pushing her way through the crowded sidewalks and leaping over cars and trucks in the street. She ignored the yells of the cops and other bystanders, trying to reach the school in time for her appointment.

It wasn't until she was at the entrance of the school that she ran into someone solid enough to knock them both over in a crash. Kumiko gasped, trying to regain her breath as the solid force she'd barreled into did the same, cursing as he arose. When Kumiko stood up and turned around, she was looking into the most beautiful set of dark browneyes that she'd ever seen. Roses bloomed and birds sang in the background of her imagination as she gazed into those perfect dark eyes. 'Here is a man I could spend the rest of my life with!' she sighed internally as she allowed her imagination to carry her away to a marriage and children....

Lost in her imaginings, she never heard his whisper.

"Yankumi?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ahh! An update! Isn't it amazing?!

Chapter 6

Shin's day had been good so far. He hadn't had any complaints from any of his teachers, hadn't had to talk to the police about the 3D students, and hadn't even had to break up any fights. But now he had to get out of bed and go to work. Yawning, he rolled out of bed and hit the snooze button on his alarm, stretching as he walked to the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, he looked in the mirror at his messy hair and remembered Yankumi fondly ruffling his hair, leaving it in disarray.

In fact, since returning to Shirokin, most things reminded him of his old teacher.

The teacher who had changed his life.

The teacher he had fallen in love with.

Shin shook his head as he continued his morning routine. So much time had passed. Would she be any different? Or would she, as he believed, be exactly the same, except with a few more years of experience?

He hoped she'd be the same. If not, there was no hope for those students in classroom 3D.

'Heh, and I thought we were delinquents,' he thought as he straightened his tie. 'These students put us to shame.' He recalled how, halfway through the day yesterday, just as he was sitting down in his shiny new comfortable desk chair, the fire alarm sounded. As he rushed to see what was going on, he saw the rest of the students running towards the doors and he knew that not many of them would be back that day. This was their 'get out of jail free' card. Then, he heard laughter outside from all the students. He pushed his way through the crowds to see, hanging from the Shirokin front gate, a banner with the words "Welcome to Shirokin, Principal Sawada!" with a picture of his face on the body of a naked, well-endowed female in a provacative pose.

His first thought had been, "Wow, that was quick. How'd they get that done so fast? I've only been here a few hours."

His second thought had been, "This is really good art. Way above the level of what we did. You can barely see the line between photo and artwork."

His third thought had been, "Well, I can't let them get away with this."

Following up on this last thought, he pushed his way back to his office, grabbed the megaphone that he had found lying on the desk (probably left by the old principal) and marched back out. He climbed onto the platform of the statue in front of the students and cranked the megaphone up so that it squealed so loud that it stopped the chatter and laughter of the students (and a few of the teachers, he noted).

"Well," he said into the megaphone, "Welcome to Shirokin, indeed. I would suggest that the ones responsible for this....warm welcome come forward now and take responsibility." He paused, pretending to be waiting, knowing that no one would come forth.

"Why would we tell you?" a voice called out from among the students. As Shin looked toward the voice, he saw the crowd separate and a young man with black hair and red streaks walked calmly into the open, like Moses parting the Red Sea. "Even if we knew, we wouldn't tell you."

The crowd of students started yelling agreements and obscenities and Shin suddenly knew who the true leader of Shirokin was. Thankfully, before a true riot could begin, the police arrived in full riot gear, effectively calming the students.

Shin gave orders over the megaphone for the teachers to take the students back to their classrooms and to try to find the culprit of this fiasco. He knew they never would, as there was yet a teacher for 3D, but it gave the pretense of looking for him.

And the pretense was all that was needed right now.

It had taken three teachers, two ladders and 30 minutes to get the banner down, Shin recalled. He now had the banner in his office, rolled up and waiting.

Living so close to the school had its advantages, being able to walk to school during the early mornings was one of them. It helped him clear his thoughts and ready himself for the coming day. A day he knew would bring many experiences, good and bad.

'I wonder if they've been able to contact Yankumi yet...' he thought, knowing that it would be only a miracle to get her in the middle of the year like this. He'd probably have to go through a lot of hassle talking to her current principal, yadda yadda yadda, in order to get her. 'It'll be worth it.'

He used his key to open the gates, letting himself in and checking to see if anyone else had made it yet this morning. He had been honest when he said that you could learn a lot about a school from observing who got there first and who left last. The grounds were quiet in the early morning stillness, and there were no lights on in the school.

He whistled quietly as he walked to his office, only to stop in mid-note and mid-step when he saw three students painting graffiti on his door, laughing and arguing with each other. He stopped and watched as one carefully drew a picture of the Shirokin crest with an English crown on top underneath a giant dog taking a crap. Next to him, another student was writing the words "Shirokin's Crapp-King, Principal Sawada" and the other was drawing random squiggles and lines to complete the image. 'Huh,' he thought as he stood and watched the three graffiti artists work, 'these must be the artists from yesterday. They really are quite good, even if they can't spell.'

He waited a few more moments to see if they would notice his presence. They just kept talking and laughing, saying things like:

"He's gonna freak when he sees this!"

"This is what he gets for coming to our school."

"Hey, did I spell this correctly?"

"Who knows?"

"Actually, crap is spelled with one 'P'," Shin said calmly.

"Thanks!" the student said and he crossed out the second 'P'.

"Duh! You didn't even know that much." said one of the others.

It took a few seconds for the boys to realize there was someone behind them and stop laughing. Shin had to choke back a chuckle as he watched the horror come over the student's faces. The boys slowly turned around and stared at Shin, eyes wide with shock and fear as they looked into the dark brown eyes of their new principal.

Caught!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Huh, kids these days are really hard working. You guys must have gotten up really early this morning to be at school before the principal."

The three delinquent artists gulped. Despite his calm words, the principal had a dark gaze and a threatening aura.

Shin continued, "I like how hardworking you are. I'll tell you what... I will expect you three to be here this early everyday."

"Ehhh?"

"But school doesn't even begin for another hour!"

"Oh yeah?" said one particularly brave boy, "And what will you do if we don't?"

"Oh, believe me, I will find you if you aren't here at exactly 8 a.m. every morning." the threatening aura increased dramatically as he said these words, making the students jump in fear.

"Now, let's get some cleaning supplies, eh? It's a good thing the paint is still wet, it'll be easier to clean off." He tossed them some sponges and cleaning supplies he had retrieved from the janitor's closet while the three had been arguing.

"Awwwww," the three boys said in unison, though Shin wasn't sure if it was the fact that they had to clean they were complaining about or the destruction of their artwork before anyone else could see it.

"Now, come on. You don't have much time, you don't want to be late for your homeroom, do you?" Shin said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He only received very dirty looks in reply.

Shin opened the door to go into his office, wary of the wet paint, but stopped and turned around before he closed the door. "Oh, one more thing."

"Ehh? What is it now?"

"I'll be leaving this door open, so you better do a thorough scrubbing."

Oh, to be young and stupid again, he thought as he turned and walked towards his desk, listening to the muttered curses from the students. After a moment's thought, he checked his desk and chair for any traps that may have been laid by the students. Finding only a tack on his chair (what an old trick!) he removed it and sat down, starting to go through the seemingly endless paperwork that was involved with running a school, especially one like Shirokin. He hoped that he would be able to get Yankumi here soon. They were running out of substitutes that were willing to come to Shirokin. He wasn't sure what he would do with Maths for the third years until she came.

He sighed. Just then the phone rang, and he hurried to answer it. "Shirokin, this is Principal Sawada... Really? That soon? ... No, of course, I want to meet with her as soon as possible... 8:30? That'll be perfect... Ah, thank you for this favor. You are very hard working... Ok, thank you again."

He put the phone back on its base, wishing he could jump for joy. Yankumi was available today! And could even be here before classes began! He allowed a grin to come to his face and almost let out a chuckle.

Then he paused. Those boys were awfully quiet... He looked up in time to see the three trying to sneak off with the job half done! 'Showtime' he thought, standing up silently.

By a seemingly bit of magic (actually is was just a really fast jump he'd learned from Yankumi) he managed to get in front of the boys just as they turned the corner.

"Ahh!" they screamed, sliding to a halt.

"And where do you think you are going?" Sawada asked, arms crossed, turning his threatening aura up several notches until the boys were trembling with fear.

"We were...ahh.."

"That is...we..."

"We were trying to get away!" One said quickly. 'obviously not the smartest in the group' Sawada thought.

"Shut it!" Another said, punching him in the back of the head. "We were..ahhh..just going to get some more water!"

"Yeah, that's it! More water!" the other two agreed hastily, nodding quickly.

"Really?" Shin said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, you'd better hurry. I have an important appointment in..." he checked his watch, "5 minutes. I want it to be sparkling."

"Ehhh? Why so sudden?"

"Yeah, you said we had until school started!"

"Things change," Sawada replied. "GET THAT DOOR CLEAN NOW!" He yelled, turning his "Kill" aura on.

With a terrified "Yes sir!" the three young men raced, tripping over each other, back to the door, scrubbing ferociously at the paint. Shin noted that the paint was already almost washed all away, then turned and walked down the hallway. He straightened his tie as he walked calmly out to the front gates, preparing himself mentally to meet his precious teacher for the first time in ten years.

However, as he reached the gate he was sideswiped by someone running too fast to stop, knocking them both over and the breath out of Sawada. When he got his breath back, he sat up to check on the other person, only to find a woman in pigtails and a jumpsuit staring at him like she had just won the lottery.

"Yankumi?" he whispered.

8888888

A/N: Boo!


End file.
